Individuals often enjoy providing displays on their vehicles such as bumper stickers, window flags, window decals and antenna displays. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a vehicle antenna display system. Because the eye is drawn to movement, such as a waving flag, it would be further desirable if the vehicle antenna display system moved as the vehicle traveled along. As a further novelty it would also be desirable if the antenna display system included a sliding member that would slide up and down the vehicle antenna depending on the speed of the vehicle.